The present invention relates generally to fly fishing, and more particularly, is directed to a device for attaching a fishing line to a fly and/or a hook.
When a person fly fishes, he wades out into the water and throws his line with a fly or hook at the end thereof. The fly or hook includes a hook end at one end for catching the fish and an eyelet at the opposite end through which the line is secured. A plurality of hairs or hackles are attached to the main body of the fly for hiding the hook end from the fish. However, the eyelet is very small and the fishing line is extremely thin gauge so that it is difficult for the fisherman to thread the line into the eyelet of the fly while holding onto the rod and while wading in the water, particularly in cold, windy or other inclement weather and/or in limited light.